It had to be this way
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Post 9x24, Tony et Ziva sont encore bloqués dans l'ascenseur, les sentiments de Ziva, sa réaction. Une fiction très courte, spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le 9x24.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour sur mon premier OS sur NCIS, rien ne m'appartient et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère sincèrement que ce petit drable vous plaira ! :)

Pau'.

* * *

I just need a reason to hope.

Une main froide relevant doucement ma nuque me réveilla en sursaut et me fit ouvrir les yeux tout aussi rapidement. Je remarquai immédiatement l'obscurité qui m'entourait ainsi que les bras que m'avaient calé contre un torse. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir à qui il appartenait. Ce parfum qui lui était si personnel. Si rassurant. Le poids d'un bout de plafond sur mes hanches me rappela douloureusement les derniers évènements qui avaient survenu au NCIS. Dearing jouant avec nous, la fouille sans grand résultat de la voiture de Vance, l'alerte qui s'était déclenchée dans mon cerveau lorsque Gibbs m'avait demandé si nous avions mis en pièce le véhicule, l'évacuation du bâtiment, la sournoise sensation qui s'était accaparée mon esprit, Tony et moi dans l'ascenseur.

Je relevai avec précaution ma main gauche pour la passer sur mon visage, totalement dépitée par cette dernière pensée. L'ascenseur, bon dieu ! Mais quels idiots ! Même un bleu se serait rappelé des règles de sécurité...

« Tu vas bien ? »

La voix de mon coéquipier résonnant dans la boite de fer me sortit de mes songes et je me rendais compte brutalement que j'étais encore tout contre lui, alors que je n'avais rien. Excepté peut être une cheville foulée, un beau bleu sur le front d'après la douleur qui habitait cette partie de mon anatomie et quelques égratignures un peu partout. En somme, pas grand chose. Non, rien. Je jurai intérieurement contre ma propre petite personne et mon don si spécial consistant à faire tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire dans des situations pareilles avant de relever les yeux vers son regard claire.

Et de sentir mon cœur se serrer au plus profond de mon être face à la vue de son visage tuméfié, de sa bouche en sang, et des abîmes d'un vert profond si perdues qui avaient rencontré les miennes. Je me mordis discrètement la lèvre inférieur pour retenir quelques insultes qui seraient sorties de ma gorge sans se faire prier et m'enquis-je dans un murmure, la gorge particulièrement sèche :

« Ça peut aller, et toi ? »

Sur cette phrase, je tentai de me séparer de lui mais constatai rapidement sous son regard mi-inquiet, mi-moqueur que je ne pouvais faire le moindre mouvement sans le blesser un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et ce fut en soupirant que je me résignais à ne pas bouger. Pour l'instant. J'étais maudite. Nous étions maudits.

« Dans une autre situation, je t'aurais répondu que tout allait pour le mieux mais j'avoue que je n'aime pas trop les canapés de fer. » déclara Tony dans un souffle, la légère brise qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres me caressant délicatement la joue.

Je perçus soudainement quelques rougeurs affluer sur mes pommettes face au sous entendu plus que douteux, ainsi qu'un rapprochement physique plus que conséquent, et lui aurait bien envoyé mon poing dans les cottes s'il ne s'avérait pas déjà bien amoché. Cependant, mon instinct me poussa à laisser mon regard vagabonder autour de nous et à relever la tête vers le plafond. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Je vis en frémissant des éclairs courir le long des fils de couleurs rompus mais toujours alimenter en électricité. Un rien et tout exploserait. Super, très réjioussant.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ? » murmura l'italien en bougeant très légèrement l'une de ses jambes coincée sous la mienne et une partie du plafond.

Je déposai mon regard sur lui et il sut. Je ne croyais rien. J'espérais. Et j'étais consciente qu'il en faisait de même. Une main sadique semblant savamment cachée au creux de mon corps s'empara de mon cœur subitement et le tordit violemment, sans jamais paraître vouloir s'arrêter. Je soupirai de frustration, de peine sûrement un peu aussi, de rage face à notre situation, et calai ma tête au creux de son cou. Cela ne me ressemblai pas du tout mais j'avais besoin de lui, à l'instant, et il était là. Mes pensées s'évadèrent vers Abby que je n'avais pas vu sortir, ni Tim, ni Gibbs. Je refoulai quelques traitresses en inspirant profondément et tentai de me convaincre que tout allait s'arranger, qu'ils étaient vivants.

« Ils vont bien. » m'entendis souffler tandis que je fermai les yeux.

« Ils vont bien. » répéta-t-il, comme si cela serait plus crédible à l'oreille.

J'ouvris alors les yeux, croisai les siens, et souris légèrement. Oui, ils allaient bien. Et bientôt, des secours arriveraient pour nous sortir de là. J'apprendrai alors que Tony avait fais semblant d'avoir mal, je lui tomberai dessus et il me sourirait de cette façon si irrésistible que je ne pourrai mettre mes menaces à exécution.

Cela devait se passer ainsi.

Cela se passerait ainsi.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici le second et dernier, normalement, chapitre de cet OS transformé en fictions ! :) Je tenais à vous remerciez pour toutes vos gentilles rewiew qui m'ont fait très plaisir. :) Je suis plutôt déçue de moi-même pour cette fin mais bon, elle n'était pas prévue ! x) Bonne lecture néanmoins.

Pau'.

* * *

C'était horrible. Ce sentiment d'impuissance. Cette impression d'être terriblement seule alors que des dizaines de personnes vous entourent. Ses larmes douloureuses à force de les retenir qui vous brouillent la vue. Ce maudit espoir qui ne semble jamais vouloir cesser de vous étreindre tout en sachant qu'il est tout à fait vain. Cette boule qui obstrue votre gorge avec un plaisir malsain. Ces frissons qui animent votre corps, seule preuve que vous êtes encore vivante.

Un énième médecin passa devant moi sans m'accorder un seul regard tandis que je m'enfonçais un peu plus encore dans ma chaise en plastique. Soupirant d'amertume, je serrai mes jambes contre ma poitrine et fermai les yeux. Tout allait mal. J'avais eu si tort d'oser espérer. Si tort de penser que tout reviendrait à la normale. Des pleurs à mes côtés me firent ouvrir avec langueur les yeux et je scrutai une Abby, assise sur une autre chaise d'un jaune horrible, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mélancolique, en larme, calée entre les bras de Gibbs. Le regard glacé de ce dernier rencontra le mien que je devinais aussi empli de traitresses que celui de la jeune laborantine, et j'esquissai un misérable sourire.

Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'on pouvait appelé cela un sourire. Une sorte d'effort musculaire pour laisser apparaître quelques dents, et encore...L'agent sénior me tendit doucement la main tandis que j'avançais la mienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent délicatement, avec autant de douceur qu'un père pourrait dédier à sa fille. Autant de réconfort dans un simple geste. Sa main était chaude mais elle ne suffisait malheureusement pas à réchauffer ma propre paume, obstinément froide comme la glace. Je me noyai dans ses deux océans tourmentés, y lus avec difficulté un sentiment se rapprochant de la peine et l'angoisse, avant de raffermir ma poigne autour de ses doigts et de fermer les yeux.

Comme pour oublier que je me trouvai dans un hôpital. Comme pour oublier l'odeur des désinfectants qui m'inondait les poumons. Et surtout, comme pour oublier pourquoi me trouvais-je dans cet endroit maudit.

Mes pensées s'évadèrent une nouvelle fois vers l'explosion sans que je ne puisse le préméditer tandis que je me retrouvais bercée par les légers mouvements circulaire de la main de mon supérieur. Gibbs et Abby étaient sûrement ceux qui s'en sortaient le mieux, ils avaient en effet pu se protéger grâce à une table du laboratoire de la jeune scientifique. Seules quelques égratignures témoignaient de l'horreur qui s'était abattue sur leurs épaules. Je ne pouvais cependant pas affirmer la même chose en ce qui nous concernait. Ou plutôt, le concernait.

Les secours étaient venus nous chercher à peu près une heure après notre très brève discution, moi et Tony. Trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. J'avais en effet vite sentis un liquide chaud glisser le long de mon visage alors que j'étais encore fermement calée entre ses bras. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que la panique grandisse avec ardeur dans tout mon esprit alors que je tentai de le secouer pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Pour que ses prunelles de jade moqueuses se posent sur moi et m'affirment que ce n'était rien. Et ces idiots qui n'arrivaient pas...

Depuis, il était allongé dans un lit d'une blancheur immaculée, entre des draps aussi pâles, un énorme bandage d'abâltre lui cachant une partie du visage. De son beau visage. Les médecins affirmaient qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, que ce n'était qu'un petit traumatisme crânien. Sans pour autant nous autoriser à lui tenir compagnie. Ces ordures.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes la famille de Timothy Mcgee ? » s'enquit l'un des leur, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je lui jetais un regard noir en me relevant, lâchai la main de Gibbs par la même occasion et tirai nerveusement sur le pull masculin m'arrivant aux fesses que j'avais revêtu en arrivant à l'hôpital, toute couverte de sang que j'étais. De son sang. Je réprimai un frisson à cette pensée et croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine. Gibbs et Abby se levèrent à ma suite et d'après leurs yeux, j'en déduisit vite qu'ils comptaient bien le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive en ma charmante compagnie s'il avait le malheur de nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Oui. Il va bien ? » grogna notre patron d'un ton qui n'admettait qu'un acquiescement immédiat.

Le médecin parut hésiter quelques instants, ce que je comprenais – ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il devait avoir à faire à un Gibbs en colère - ce qui ne plus pas du tout à notre cher accroc à la caféine qui répéta sa question au moins deux fois avant que l'homme ne lui réponde.

« Son état est stable... » commença le vieil interne en jouant avec ses mains.

« Mais ? » menaça Gibbs en repoussant légèrement Abby pour remonter ses manches sur ses bras.

Le médecin grimaça pitoyablement avant de reprendre d'une voix blanche :

« ... mais nous craignons qu'il perde définitivement la vue suite aux éclats de verres qui ont pénétré dans ses iris. »

C'est étrange tout de même à quel point la vie semble soudainement se dérouler au ralentis. Oui, c'est étrange à quel point la douleur est soudaine, à quel point le poignard brûlant s'enfonce dans votre poitrine lentement, à quel point il vous semble qu'une partie de vous vole en éclat... Aveugle. L'horrible fatalité me gifla de plein fouet, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mon pouls s'accéléra, mes poings se serrèrent. Et une larme coula.

Car nous savions tous ce que la perte de la vision de Tim entrainerait. Nous le savions tous. Il devrait quitter le terrain, peut être aurait il le droit de faire de la paperasse et encore... Tout cela allait le détruire. C'était certain.

« Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que sa vue se rétablisse ? » s'enquit Gibbs, toujours aussi impassible, seul le très léger éclat blessé de ses yeux bleus démontrant qu'il était touché.

Je relevai mon regard que j'avais involontairement abaissé vers le sol pour le planter dans les iris brunes du médecin. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans mes paumes de rage mais je n'en avais cure, la douleur m'aidait à tenir debout. Je serrai convulsivement les dents lorsque le vieillard reprit :

« Minime. »

« Vous avez intérêt à ce que votre minime soit assez grand pour que sa vue reste intacte ! » rugit l'agent sénior en pointant un doigts accusateur sur le torse du pauvre homme à l'instant même où celui-ci avait eu le malheur de terminer sa phrase.

Un sanglot le coupa dans sa tirade tandis que le médecin s'enfuyait le plus rapidement et discrètement possible. Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Abby, recroquevillée dans une chaise, ses cheveux bruns lui tombant négligemment devant son regard vert autrefois si enjoué. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues de porcelaine et sa bouche crispée semblait vouloir retenir un second spasme. Gibbs soupira et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. J'esquissai un minuscule sourire triste face à cette vision si parfaite du père et de la fille, puis me retournai vers une chambre.

Mes jambes se mouvèrent contre ma propre volonté et j'atteignis bien vite la porte blanche qui me séparait de lui. Je jetai un œil circulaire autour de moi mais ne remarquai personne, et ce fut ainsi que je me glissais à l'intérieur le plus rapidement possible. J'inspirai profondément, le front appuyé contre le plastique froid, avant de me retourner le plus courageusement possible vers mon coéquipier. Je serrai les dents malgré moi en le voyant si démuni, si faible... Non, un DiNozzo n'était pas faible, me sermonnais-je mentalement alors que mes jambes se rapprochaient du lit. Mon regard mélancolique détailla ses traits en partie camouflés par son bandage, descendit sur ses paupières closes où battait un petit oiseau paniqué, sur l'arrête droite de son nez si particulier et s'arrêta avec difficulté sur ses lèvres pleines fendues.

Mes doigts s'égarèrent inconsciemment sur sa mâchoire terriblement masculine tandis que je me penchais vers son visage. Une mèche folle me troubla quelques instants et je la remettais derrière mon oreille telle un automate sans jamais quitter le doux contact de sa peau sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je me sentais bien. Oui, étrangement et contre toute logique, bien. Apaisée. Presque isolée de toute cette horreur qui nous avait ravagé. Presque inconsciente du fait que Tim perdrait peut être la vue.

Comme si le simple fait de se retrouver avec une personne qui nous est chère au cœur pourrait soulager tout nos mots. Je ricanais intérieurement à cette pensée. J'étais vraiment devenue pathétique. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit cependant de mes pensées et je jurai, à voix haute cette fois-ci, dans ma langue maternelle. Je décrochai tandis que Tony remuait légèrement dans son lit, la mine d'un petit garçon plongé dans un cauchemars peinte sur le visage.

« Agent David. » déclarais-je du ton le plus dénué d'émotions possible en joignant innocemment ma main à celle de mon ami.

« Ziva, c'est Jimmy ! Je n'arrivais pas à joindre Gibbs donc... Non mais tu t'en fous, je suis vraiment idiot ! »

« Jimmy, calme-toi. » tentai-je face aux sonorités paniquées de la voix du légiste.

Un minuscule silence me laissa indécise alors que j'entrelaçais mes doigts à ceux de Tony.

« Le docteur Mallard a fait une attaque, il est entre la vie et la mort ! »


End file.
